Mutant X meets Xmen
by girl-prodigy2001
Summary: What would happen if Mutant X met natural Mutants. Would they fight them or become interested to find out more? Or will more happen between them. it starts off slow but picks up.
1. Chapter One The Rescue

Jesse walked towards the med-lab and saw Adam had closed the doors. Thinking about the disk he now held in his possession he went to open them even though usually he would have thought other wise. Just as he was about to go though Brennan rounded the corner with Emma and Shalimar. "Whoa Jesse mate Adam is very busy at the moment." Brennan said as he stopped him from going into the lab. "I have to talk to him Brennan, this is from the tap at Genomax." He said holding up the disk for the others to see. "Well how about we have a look and then if we all go in, has to be better then him getting angry at one of us over nothing." Suggested Emma. Jesse agreed, "ok," then as he put the disk in the computer and the holographic surveillance images and information came up, "this isn't nothing." As the group read though the information they simultaneously agreed to take the disk to Adam. As they went though the door, "man have we got a surprise for you Adam." Spoke up Brennan who was cut off by Adam's annoyed look. "We know you hate being disturbed in here, but this is worth it." Shalimar said as Jesse put the disk in Adam's computer and the information and surveillance images came onto the screen.  
  
Adam's expression changed from annoyance to intrigued. "What other information did Genomax have on her?" Adam asked Jesse. "None." The blonde molecular replied. "This is all they have, and somehow she is a high priority." He said looking to see what Adam thought. "Well we need to get to her first. With all the GSA agents after her, she will need our help for sure. Plus I'm intrigued why do they want her?" he asked and silence followed as none of them had a clue. Adam began to type on his computer as he searched the best picture Genomax had taken of the teenage girl. The picture showed a girl about 15 or 16 years of age yet the look in her eyes seemed older somehow. Emma, Shalimar, and Brennan went to get the Double Helix ready so that as soon as they had a hit on the picture they could leave. Jesse stayed back with Adam helping him in the search when they found a ATM picture taken about 30 seconds ago with the girl that looked exactly like the one they were searching for. Adam printed the address and handed it to Jesse, "we'll start there." Said Adam simple as he and Jesse raced out to the Helix and the team took off.  
  
When they arrived at the needed area they landed the Helix and activated the cloak system. The five of them decided to search the area, as they knew the GSA would be out in full force do to their orders from Genomax. After searching for a while they heard Gunshots, they ran in the direction of the sounds of the fight and found the un-named girl running towards them, Emma produced a starburst bubbles and blasted two of the GSA agents' unconscious. Adam grabbed the girl and pulled her towards the empty warehouse as they others began taking out the agents one by one. Brennan propelled himself forward and used his electricity to take out three of the agents while Shalimar fought and knocked out another two. Jesse then took out the last to but letting them run though him and knocked them both out when he was solid again. 


	2. Chapter Two The Aftermath

The girl came out of the warehouse with Adam and said, "thank you, but I didn't need your help and I will be going now." And at that she went to walk away. "They will come after you again." Said Adam and the girl spun around and yelled. "Don't you think I know that? This is only the 5th time today they have attacked me." She said continued sarcastically. "At least let us help you, do you have a place to stay for tonight." Emma asked. When the girl didn't stop walking Brennan ran up to her and stood in front of her. "At least tell us your name so we can check up on you." He asked his arms crossed his chest showing he wouldn't let her go until she told him. "Amelia, my name is Amelia and I don't have a place to stay but I can find one so leave me the hell alone." She said and started straight at him.  
  
Brennan frowned at her, "well excuse me, we just saved your life in case you didn't notice." "Well in case you didn't hear me this is the 5th time they attacked which suggests I could have handled it." Amelia said defensively. Adam and the others had been watching stunned since Amelia had been so rude to Brennan. They then ran up to the two who looked like they were about to kill each other and Adam said, "I think we should all go, and we shall explain all. If then you still want to go we wont hinder you." "You're already hindering me." Replied Amelia, "I'm trying to find someone and then people start attacking me." "Well we can help you find them." Offered Jesse. "I suppose," agreed Amelia reluctantly, but she knew they wouldn't let her go until she talked with them. When the six of them got into the Double Helix Amelia asked, "who are you guys anyway? And call me Mia" and Adam answered her. "I'm sorry Mia, I'm Adam, and this is Mutant X. Emma, Shalimar, Jesse and Brennan." Adam indicated each person as he mentioned his or her name.  
  
A second later Adam produced a small clear ball and said to Amelia, "this is a visual cloak, please don't panic." Asked Adam as he put the ball into the side of her head. Opening her eyes Mia didn't say anything at first and then just nodded, "a visual cloak, nice name." She said with a small smile on her face. On the rest of the plane trip Adam and the others explained to Mia who Genomax were and what they did. Every time they suggested that they wanted her because of the fact she was a child of Genomax she disagreed.  
  
When they got to Sanctuary and Adam took out the visual cloak Mia looked around smiling, "this is a nice place you guys got." "Thank-you." Said Shalimar. Then Adam spoke, "Mia could I please scan you so that I can make any adjustments in your DNA may need?" Mia paused for a second, "only if you help me find my brother." She said and then handed Adam the piece of paper, which contained the only information she had on her brother. It had his name, age and address for five years ago. "Jesse can you have a look at this while I scan Mia." 


	3. Chapter Three The Scan

Disclaimer: I forgot to put this in to begin with, and Thank-you to those who brought it to my attention. I do not own these characters, only Mia. And further more I am not making any money by writing this. Thank-You.  
  
Mia followed Adam up to the room where he scanned Mia and then suggested that she go talk to the others while he analyzed the scan. She found the others in a group talking while Jesse sat at the computer yet not touching it just talking to the other. When Mia walked in Jesse said to her, "I found your brother. Happens to be Brennan here." Mia stopped not knowing what to say when Jesse turned the computer screen around showing the file on Brennan. Mia looked at it stunned for a second and then turned to Brennan, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be such a bitch before its just-" Brennan cut her off "you don't need to apologize I do I should have been more sympathetic after all I hate being attacked all the time. It must have been worse not knowing why." Mia bit her lip here feeling slightly guilty not telling them the whole story but kept this feeling from Emma as she knew about her telempathic abilities now.  
  
The five of them talked for a few hours, mainly about things such as how Mia had been given up for adoption at birth and how she ran away from them at 15. When they asked why she avoided the question. She told them how she was on vacation from the school she worked at in New York, and how all her friends had made her come as they wanted her to find Brennan. The group got on really well but every time powers came up Mia kept insisting that she wasn't a child of Genomax. The conversation drifted to Mia's age, "Hang on, if I remember correctly you should be like twenty not 16." Brennan said confused as Adam walked in. "well my age challenge is thanks to my dad. Your lucky you didn't have the same one as he gave me an aging disorder. It doesn't manifest until later in life but when I turned 16 it kicked in. I age really slowly so when I go anywhere I have to have heaps of id showing I'm actually 20." She explained and then Adam said to Mia, " interesting that explains the natural anomaly in you DNA. Well you were right; you're not a new mutant. Which brings me to the conclusion that maybe they were after you for another reason." "Already a step ahead of you Adam," said Emma, "they were after her cause her brother is none other then our own Brennan," said Shalimar smiling.  
  
Just then Mia's phone rang in her bag. Mia answered it and heard Prof Charles Xavier on the other end. "Hey professor what's up?" she asked him. "Not much. Did you find him?" he replied "Yea actually I did. Well he kind of found me. But there is something I need to ask you." "And what is that?" Professor Xavier replied. "You know all you time studying genetics have you ever come across a company named Genomax?" she asked but not answer came at first. "Professor you there?" she asked sounding slightly worried. "Yes I'm here Mia. And I have heard of Genomax, have you run into them?" he asked simply "Well five times today they attacked me, if it wasn't for my. training they would have gotten me. The last time some new mutants, people which genetically altered DNA saved me. One of them was my brother Brennan." She explained to the Professor. "Interesting," was all Xavier said. "Oh and they scanned me and found I wasn't a new mutant." She said. "And you said what?" "I told them the truth, I'm not a new mutant." The Professor just laughed at this. "What is so funny?" She asked defensively seeing the others listening to her yet trying not to seem like they were. "I think you should tell them." Said Xavier simply. "Not until I know how they will react." She replied biting her lip. "Ok well have a good time with your brother. I don't expect to see you for at least a week you hear me?" "Yes I hear, see you," "Goodbye." And with that they both hung up. 


	4. Chapter Four A Secret

Mia put her phone back into her bag. And then Jesse asked, "so who was that and did he know about the GSA?" "Yea," replied Mia "but he didn't say much. Actually he avoided it to a degree." She said looking thoughtful. "Mia," said Brennan, "you know you can tell us anything." He said and she knew he was hitting about the ending to her conversation. To this she replied, "lets just say Genomax may have only been after me because of you at first, but after the first attack they knew I was different. And that anomaly isn't due to my growing disorder." Then she paused and pulled out a disk in her bag. She didn't know if she should give it to them and then said to Adam, "I know you will understand it, but please don't tell ANYONE at least not until I talk to you about it." She said handing him the disk with a scared look on her face.  
  
After an awkward silence they all realized it was getting late so Emma showed Mia a room she could stay in while she was there. Mia put her bag to the side of the room and was asleep before her head hit the pillow. Jesse walked towards the Dojo where Brennan was fighting an assortment of agents. "You ok?" he asked him. "No, I find my sister to find she doesn't trust me." He said as he blasted the agent that was facing him "computer discontinue simulation." He said and the holographic agents disappeared.  
  
Jesse and Brennan talked until all hours of the morning until they finally decided to call it a night. Jesse walked to his room and fell asleep slowly. His dreams were filled with Mia, what scared him the most was that it seemed so real. It started in the Dojo where Jesse was fighting and Mia was watching. When he finished he was all hot but not from his work out. He walked over to her, neither of them spoke as she reached out and stroked her hands over his bare chest. Pressing her body against his he kissed her passionately, then with a flash they were in Jesse's room making sweet slow passionate love. He rubbed his hands up and down her entire body caressing her smooth perfect skin. Suddenly Jesse woke from his dream in a sweat. He got up and took a cold shower trying to come to terms with the dream. He hadn't even had thought of Mia that way and he still dreamt of her. "It was so real." He gasped as he sat down in his chair. Jesse may have thought the dream was weird but the weirdest thing was that Mia had the exactly same dream from her point of view. 


	5. Chapter Five Brennan's Worries

Jesse checked his watch he realized is was 5 am. He left his room to find Adam was up already in the med-lab, he didn't disturb him and continued onto the lounge room where he sat down and turned the TV on. He continued to flick though channels until Emma, Shalimar and Brennan came in. "did anyone else have a weird dream last night?" asked Brennan. "No," lied Jesse, "you're lying." Said Emma and nudged him in the arm. Shalimar and Brennan looked at him weirdly, "it was just a dream don't worry about It." He said blushing, "why did you have a weird dream Brennan?" he said hoping to get the focus off himself.  
  
"Well I was fighting GSA agents," Brennan said as he began to describe his dream, " I didn't know why until I saw the pod I was trying to get to, it had Mia in it. And then out of nowhere a tranquillizer hit me. They used her as bait. I can't let that happen to her, she has to go back to her home where she is safe. I don't want the GSA to get her." He said worriedly. As he was speaking Mia had come to the doorway of the room. "I'm not going anywhere. At least not yet. And don't worry, they wont get me." She said and Brennan turned around to see her standing there. But she left before he could say anything to her remark.  
  
She made her way to the med-lab and walked in to find Adam looking at some of the information contained on her disk. He turned to see her come in, "I think you should tell Brennan at least he will know you can look after yourself." Mia stayed silent, "I think he will actually be amazed, they all will. Plus it will help us fight Ashlocke." Mia laughed at this. "Yea that guy really sucks from what I've heard. But I'll tell everyone on one condition." "What?" asked Adam? "You'll let me use the Dojo cause I need to keep up with Logan." "Logan?" Adam said confused. "Well he is the only one back at the school that keeps up with me. And I'm not letting him get a heads up now." "Deal" Adam said laughing as he led Mia to the Dojo where he set the computer. "What you setting it to?" she asked. "You'll see," was Adam's reply with a mischievous smile on his face as the other walked in to see Mia in the Dojo and began fighting.  
  
Mia saw three guys attack her at once and with a simple flip over their heads she landed and kicked one unconscious. The other two came over to her and she shot one with red lasers coming out of her eyes. Then when there was only one agent left she saw another two come behind him. She saw all three pairs of eyes flash feral and began to fight them. Out side of the Dojo Brennan, Jesse, Shalimar and Emma watched on stunned as she took out one agent after another. "I thought she wasn't one of us Adam." Said Brennan confused and the others looked towards Adam obviously confused as well. "She isn't one of you Brennan." Was all Adam would say, Shalimar looked towards the Dojo and then spoke, "you notice how she never kills them just incapacitates them." "Yea she prefers to preserve life rather then destroy it." Spoke up Emma obviously sensing some of the Mia's feelings. 


	6. Chapter Six The Truth

After defeating agent after agent show many different abilities from electrical blasts to the laser energy beams out of her eyes and hands. She left the Dojo and saw the others watching her, "well I guess an explanation is in order." She said seeing their stunned faces. "I'm am a mutant but not a mutant created by Genomax." She said and then waited to see what their reactions would be. Brennan said, "but you have more then one power. And of different types how?" Shalimar said, "You're a good fighter I give you that." "How did you become a mutant?" asked Emma. While Jesse stayed silent Mia was intrigued by this but didn't say anything. "Adam can you explain some of it while I take a shower and I'll talk with you more when I come out." She said and when Adam nodded she went and had a cold shower to cool her down as she always did after a fight.  
  
While she was in the shower Adam spoke to the others, "Mia wasn't created she was just born like this. She is naturally a mutant, the next step in human evolution some say. But even then Mia is even more different. She is the only natural mutant of her power. She has every power of all the mutants in the world. From her research along with my own it shows that your mutations are natural to a degree too. Everyone has the potential to become a mutant but only some actually mutate. It seems that the experiments brought out the mutant in each of you yet you may or may not have been mutants anyway. Most mutants only have one or two powers but like I said Mia has them all. Including the one where is she touches someone she sucks the energy out of them. There is only one way she can control it is to coat her skin in a liquid which turns into a film on her skin. The side effects of this is that she cant feel anything no pain, no touch. She can sense touch but not feel it. She is our equivalent to Ashlocke yet she does have weaknesses like all humans, and has a conscious thank-goodness." He said and then Mia walked into the room.  
  
"You guys aren't freaked out are you?" Mia asked hesitantly. "No," said Brennan and then stood up and hugged her. When Brennan sat back down a tear rolled down Mia's cheek and she left to her room quickly before anyone could ask her what was wrong. Brennan raced after her but as soon as he went to open her door he let go of the handle, as it was as hot as fire. "Brennan," he heard Adam and the others come after him, "don't you get it Bren." Said Shalimar. "She can't feel it." Just as the words escaped Shalimar's mouth it dawned on him. His hug hurt him more then if he had said he hated her. He looked at the others both guilty and sad, "it isn't fair." And then the five of them went back to the lounge to talk. Jesse stayed silent though most of the discussion and when everyone split up Jesse walked slowly towards his room. 


	7. Chapter Seven The Discussion

When Jesse was about to go into his room Adam walked over to him, "Jesse what's wrong I can tell something is bothering you." Jesse paused for a second, "it just. I never thought differently of Mia yesterday, but I had this dream last night and it was. intimate." Jesse explained to Adam. "Oh," was Adam's reply. "And I wasn't like a normal dream it was like it was real, but it couldn't be, not only was it a dream but she cant. feel." He felt bad saying it like that, "I don't mean emotion but physical." Then going into his room he sat own on a chair and Adam came in and pulled over another chair. "I don't get it. I never even though of her that way until then and now I don't know what to think. To be honest I think Brennan would be angry if he found out." "Well he has to come to terms that Mia can look after herself better then he can." Was Adams reply. "Do you like her?" asked Adam, "I don't know, I remember yesterday thinking she was ok but no particular attraction but now I cant stop thinking about her. and not in a friends sister kind of way obviously." Admitted Jesse.  
  
In Mia's room she sat up wiping away her tears, she hated crying, as she felt so silly when she did like she didn't have a right to feel sad. To get her thoughts off everything she went for a walk and she was on the stairs when her phone rang. She sat on the stairs and answered it.  
  
"Hello?" she asked, "You don't sound happy." Said a voice she recognized straight away. "Logan, hi I'm fine don't worry." "They haven' been torturing ya have they? I heard about it all from Chuck yesterday." he explained "No they haven't," "So why are you unhappy?" he asked concerned. "Brennan, my brother hugged me." Mia explained. "Oh," said Logan at first and then, "did you tell them yet?" "Yea that's why he hugged me." "Oh ok, hang on chuck wants to talk to ya." Logan said as he handed the phone to the professor. "Mia is there someone I can talk to, to arrange to meet you all?" Xavier asked her. "Um yea Adam would be the guy. I'll get him to ring you from the phone here."  
  
She said and then after they all said their goodbyes they hung up. Mia looked at her phone, she would give anything to be back at the mansion. She then got up and went to look for Adam. 


	8. Chapter Eight The Arrangements

Authors Note: I've tried to take your advice into account please tell me what you think now. Hope you all like it.  
  
Mia left the stairway slowly dragging her feet along the way. She didn't really want to find Adam but she had told the Prof she would. She continued to look for Adam, after awhile she wondered where Adam might be about to give in when she finally found him talking to Jesse. She paused before speaking feeling weird about talking to Jesse. "Hey Jesse, Adam, I just got a call from Professor Xavier.um he would like to know if you could call him." Explained Mia wishing she didn't have to deep down. Adam just nodded and left the room, his expression had been unreadable but Mia could tell from his thoughts that he had wanted to talk to Prof Xavier since he had found out about his research in genetics yesterday. As Adam left the room Mia stood in the doorway and Jesse sitting in his chair. She looked at her hands avoiding eye contact with Jesse; he was also doing the same. They had the look on their faces like they were naughty little children and they were scared to get caught. After and very awkward silence Mia said quickly, "Well, I'll see you later." And then left very quickly to go to her room. Mia didn't know why but felt so weird towards Jesse now. She had never dreamt about a guy the way she had last night as she had never let herself dream of something she knew she couldn't have. Mia flopped down on a chair in her room and sat there in shock.  
  
Mia hadn't realized how her dream would change everything here, Brennan wouldn't be happy with this at all and then Jesse would think she was weird, Unbeknown to her Jesse was feeling the exact same things. He was pacing up and down his room the dream facing though his head and he was trying to figure out what it could mean and why. He shook his head in frustration running his hands though his hair pulling at it. ~I should have told her and talked to her about it. ~ He thought to himself but then thought about what might have happened. Brennan could have found out and gone berserk and he didn't want to know what it was like to be in Brennan's firing line first hand. Mia knew she couldn't just sit in her room as her mind kept wondering to the dream and she felt so weird thinking about it like it was wrong for her to even like a guy let alone a friend of Brennan's, so she quickly got up and walked quickly to the med-lab thinking that anything would be better then just sitting there and feeling sorry for herself. In the Med-lab she found it was relatively empty except for Adam who was talking on the speakerphone to Prof Xavier. She walked in quietly so she didn't disturb the conversation and stood next to Adam listening.  
  
"Yes Charles, I think we would all like to meet. Plus there are some questions I'd like to talk to you about." Said Adam looking thoughtful as he spoke. "Yes same here. I also think it better if we meet you there. As from what I hear you would be very much missed all the time. I could bring the select few close to Mia. They are all worried about her. And we also are in vacation so most of the students wont either wont be back for two months or don't need as much supervision as during the school year." Professor Xavier explained his reasoning. Mia could tell he wanted this to go as smoothly as possible hoping that nothing would go wrong. "Well I can send the co-ordinates. And if you send me your cloak codes on your jet we can anticipate your arrival. How many will there be coming?" Adam asked ready to right down the information. He was hesitant to type it up as the information may get into the wrong hands. Yet he was looking forward to meeting all that was coming. When he had found out about natural mutants he was intrigued, not so much as a scientist but as a human being. He had never thought of the fact that what his work was doing was happening somewhere else and with no help by scientists. "Mia knows the code she can tell you. And overall there will be 9 people all together. Four teachers and four students, and a friend of the school but doesn't actually work in the school side of the operation as of yet." Explained Xavier and Mia mentally counted them in her head but still didn't speak. She knew who the extra person was and smiled; she knew he would come as most of all he would want to know how capable everyone here was. "Well we can work out the rooms when you get here. As we only have four spare rooms. Is that ok?" Adam spoke and Mia spoke up quickly after realizing what Adam was proposing "Five," she said before Prof Xavier to respond. "No Mia, you room is yours from now on. You don't have to stay but it will always be waiting here for you." Explained Adam and Mia smiled, she felt glad to be there for once. Ever since that morning she was wondering why she had come here at all. Now she realized that they do want her. "Its ok. Four rooms are fine. I will see you in a few days" Said Xavier in reply to what Adam just said. Mia knew Prof Xavier all to well; she knew he would be happy for her as she finally had somewhere else other then the institute. Yet he had become attached to Mia in a way, as had a few others there. It was like losing a part of a family. "Mia!!" came an excited voice in the background and Mia knew straight away it was Kitty and smiled. "Any cute guys there?" the younger girl asked as she came closer to the speaker on the other end just as Brennan, Emma & Shalimar came into the room. "Kitty come on, even if they were cute I can't think of them that way and you know it." Mia replied smiling not saying anything more on the subject as it was close to the dream subject. "No, it just means you can't act on it not think about." Said Kitty laughing. "Their too old for ya girl so bummer." Shook her head even though she knew Kitty couldn't see her. "Awe, no not totally I can look but not touch." Kitty said laughing; the younger girl was always trying to cheer Mia up on this subject. "Kitty! One of them is my brother come on!" exclaimed Mia still laughing. "Ok, ok, ok, see you in a few days then girl." Admitted the younger girl, Mia realized that Xavier was shooing her away from the phone. "Ok see you in a few." Replied Mia and the conversation finished. 


	9. Chapter Nine The Dream Again

"Hey," piped up Brennan smiling as Adam disconnected the phone call, "you turning girls down for me?" he asked in mock anger and then seeing the looks on Mia, Emma & Shalimar's faces he just laughed. "Kidding! I've got all the girls I need right here." He said hugging all three of them somehow. "So your friends are visiting huh?" asked Emma sensing a sort of homesickness from Mia. What she didn't know was that Mia wasn't really homesick just wanted to be as far from here, not because of Brennan hugging her but the dream was still scaring her. "Yea, its holidays over there so then can afford to come plus only some of the teachers like me so the others probably stay behind and look after the students that are saying for the summer." Explained Mia inwardly screaming that she wished they were here now and not just in a few days. Shalimar smiled and thought of what school was like, "and why don't all the teachers like you?" and held back the laughter. "Well some think I'm too much of a smart alec and also they fact I get to keep my young looks longer then they do." Mia said hoping they wouldn't think of her sounding like a little bitch as many did when she explained it this way.  
  
Many people thought she was exaggerating but she wasn't and she knew it. On the contrary her explanation caused them to laugh. Mia then wrote the information Adam needed retaining to the blackbird system so he could tell when Prof Xavier and the others were arriving on the paper he handed her. As the group left Adam to his computers Shalimar and Brennan walked towards the Dojo while Emma went with Mia to the lounge. They walked slowly as they didn't really have anything else to do. "Are you looking forward to your friends coming?" She asked Mia hoping to get her to talk more about everything. "Yea I am. They're kind of like family to me. I only hope if I go back with them Brennan won't be upset." As Mia said this she winced inwardly hoping she didn't offend Emma by suggesting she would want to go back. "Yea, but Brennan does have to understand you may look young but your as old us." Emma said and they both sat in lounges. She hesitated knowing how Mia had reacted to begin with but asked, "How did you get there? Did your adoptive parents send you there?" Mia knew Emma was going to ask that even before she said it.  
  
That was one of the problems being telepathic, but there was also the advantage of getting to work out the answer. "Actually my adoptive parents only wanted me because I was powerful. Once they realized they couldn't control me they just didn't want me anymore so they didn't care when I left. About a year later a government science group." Mia stopped and took a deep breath. Only one person knew what it was like there for her and it was only because he had been though it too. "Logan had been taken by them earlier and he had gotten out. They somehow sedated me and kept me in this white room and too this day I hate it. They did allsorts of experiments on me. More then they ever did to Logan as I have so many different powers. To get out I did so many things I'm ashamed of." Mia admitted tears welling up in her eyes. She knew that Emma could sense her shame and sadness as she had let down her mental barrier. "Don't worry its over you don't have to go back. Never, none of us will ever let that happen." Said Emma comfortingly. She felt a pang of sadness when she realized that even though Mia was a natural mutant she was still as hunted as they were if not more. "I'm sorry," said Mia as she wiped her tears away from her cheeks as she began to cry with a shaking hand. "Why, you should cry its good for you." Said Emma, "I just feel so stupid crying." Admitted Mia feeling even more stupid for saying so. "You are definitely not stupid." Emma said to her smiling which caused them bother to laugh. Emma and Mia spent the rest of the afternoon talking about more cheerful subjects such as good things that have happened to them and not just the sad.  
  
That night Shalimar, Emma and Brennan went out night clubbing. They asked Mia to come but she said she wasn't up to it as she was tired from the day. She wasn't really she just needed some time to think about things. She started to read a book as she lay back on her bed but instead she slowly drifted to sleep. She dreamt of Jesse just as she had the night before only in a different situation. This time she was sitting in the eating area slowly picking at the bowl of ice cream in front of her when Jesse came in and look deflated when he saw what she was eating. "Let me guess it's the last of it?" when she nodded he shook its head, "always happens to me oh well what else is there?" he said as he looked in the fridge. "You can have this. I'm not really eating it I just can't sleep." Said Mia and offered Jesse the ice cream, which he took gratefully. They talked for a few minutes while Jesse ate and when he was down to the last spoonful he offered it to Mia who he spoon-fed it and just as he took the spoon he kissed her passionately until they both needed to come up for breath.  
  
They both stumbled back to Mia's room as neither of then seemed to want to let go of the other. Mia laid down on the bed and Jesse on top of her then began making love slowly as Mia ran her hands up and down Jesse memorizing everything about Jesse's body and skin. It felt exhilarating having someone so close her and the touch of her skin against his. When they reached their climax Mia woke up breathing hard and very hot. Looking at her clock she saw it was only 1am. She knew she wouldn't be able to get back to sleep and didn't want to just stay there as she would just think about what she had just seen for the second time. So she dressed quietly and walked out to the kitchen. She poured herself a glass of milk, which she took out to the lounge room. Even though she had left her room to get her mind of the dreams she couldn't think of anything but the dreams as she slowly sipped her milk while thinking. Jesse woke up with a start at the exact time Mia had from the dream. He also took a shower and walked around the place just trying to get a clear head 'what is wrong with me.' He thought to himself shaking his head. He walked into the lounge silently and stopped surprised at seeing Mia also there "looks like I'm not the only one not sleeping." He said quietly laughing thinking about what to do. 


	10. Chapter Ten The Arrival

Authors Note: during the last chapter I may not have made it completely clear of the fact that the one I mentioned as the telepath during Emma & Mia's discussion was Mia. It spoke of the how she knew Emma was going to ask her that even before she did. Also thanks for the reviews I am glad to hear your like it.  
  
Jesse sat down on a couch thinking it would just be rude to leave straight away. He didn't know what to do, what to say inside he felt like jelly. Mia sat silently just sipping her milk and then looked over at Jesse. She wanted to tell him yet was so scared that he would think her an idiot. Mia laughed at her thoughts, "What?" asked Jesse smiling slightly yet not really knowing why he was? He couldn't help it, as Mia laughed for no reason he did too. They just sat there laughing quietly as if not to wake Adam until they both finally calmed down. "Why were we laughing?" asked Jesse, "I don't know," answered Mia which just made them laugh again. As if the barrier between the two had been broken they began talking. They talked about allsorts of things and since neither of them brought up the dreams they were not discussed. They just kept talking about all different things when Brennan, Emma, and Shalimar came home at about 4am trying to be quiet. Jesse and Mia started them when they went though the lounge area to their rooms, as they didn't expect anyone to still be up. After everyone calmed down from the shock they all went back to their rooms although neither Jesse nor Mia slept again that night as if they were worried they would dream again and it wasn't right to.  
  
The next morning Adam found the cupboard and fridge supplies were getting low so reminded Jesse that it was his turn to restock the supplies. Since Mia was the only other person not busy Adam asked her to go with him and she did, as she wasn't worried about talking to Jesse as much now as she realized the dreams just didn't have to be mentioned. Jesse seemed to feel the same way about Mia. Which showed when they were out they talked about everything from Music to family while both of them didn't mention anything of their dreams thinking that the other wasn't having them as well. When they got back they packed everything away into the cupboards laughing over different jokes they had heard on the radio on the way back Mia felt relieved at the past few hours, when she had first had the dreams she felt slightly scared of Jesse as if somehow he was controlling it all and talking to him made him realize even if he could he wouldn't. Jesse was thinking to himself as he walked around after they finished packing, ~she has to be the most normal person I've met. She is a great person despite her life. ~ When Mia had told him about her family and life that morning his initial reaction was shock. How could someone who had grown up with adoptive parents who tried to control or kill her turn out so normal. He didn't think the dreams were so bad anymore as he realized he truly liked her now and not just having dreams about someone he didn't know. The rest of the afternoon passed by quite uneventfully, that night the dream changed yet again except this time they were in the Dojo together not even going back to their rooms.  
  
Mia spent most of the morning in the Dojo training with Brennan. He was forever amazed that no matter what he did Mia was completely evasive of his tactics. At about lunchtime Jesse came in and told them they had just got word that Mia's friends would be there in an hour. Mia left the Dojo; she went and showered so she was ready when the others got there. She was ecstatic that they were nearly there yet a bit disappointed she didn't have more time to get to know her new friends and brother. Yet all those feelings seemed to fly away when she saw the Blackbird fly into the Sanctuary garage. It felt like somehow she was home as she was so used to it. When the group came out she smiled "Hi guys!" she said and walked over to them. "Ok group intro," she said when the two groups were facing each other. "This is Adam, Jesse who change his body density to go though things or become like a brick wall, he can also change other object so others can pass though them as well, Emma who is a telempath who can tell what others are feeling and influence that. She also has metal attacks. Shalimar is a feral type mutant with senses and reflexes like a feral. And this is my brother Brennan who can conduct electricity though his hands. Together they're Mutant X."  
  
Mia then introduced her friends from home, "and these guys are, "Professor Xavier, who is a telepath, meaning instead of telling other feelings he can tell their thoughts and he also has a mental attack but it isn't as visual as Emma's. This is Logan, other wise known as Wolverine due to his wolf sense of smell and the claws that come out of his hands. They are due to those mutant experimentations I told you about. Next is Ororo who is also known as Storm as she can control the weather. Here we have Bobby who is known as the Iceman due to his powers is to lower the temperature of things causing them to turn into ice. This is Kitty who can pass though objects just like Jesse but hers is slightly different. It doesn't hinder her breathing and also when she fazes though a computer it crashes the system. Here is Scott who can shoot lasers from his eyes hence the ruby quartz sunglasses and later his visor which is where he gets the name Cyclopes. This is Rouge who has the same power I do to draw energy out of others with her skin. Although she cant stop it that's who she wears gloves and clothes to cover her skin. This is Jean Grey who is a telekinetic and some telepathy but not as strong as the professor. And last but not least is Kurt known as Nightcrawler who is a teleport and doesn't really look like this."  
  
She finally finished her intro and waited silently to see everyone would either be cliquey and keep to his/her own or choose to get to know the others. She breathed an inward sigh or relief as everyone smiled and began talking. Kurt even turned off his holographic watched to show them what he truly looked like. The others were shocked to begin with but took it in their stride convincing him it didn't matter what he looked like he was cool in their books. As everyone began talking they all went inside to talk. 


	11. Chapter Eleven The Vision

Authors Note: ok for those who are wondering the X-men are the cartoons X- men Evolution characters except for Jean, and Scott who are older and teachers as in the movie. If I'm confusing you I'm sorry.  
  
Professor Xavier, and Adam were immediately drawn together into a long discussion concerning genetics in the Med-lab where they talked for most of the afternoon. They both had experience in genetic experiments and were discussing different aspects of the field. During this the other X-men were given the tour of Sanctuary. Logan was very interested in the Dojo as he had always been into training and keeping on his toes just in case some one was to strike. All the others just thought everything was great in Sanctuary amazed at how similar it was to the institute yet completely different. Jean joined the Prof and Adam in the Med-lab after a while and Adam explained to her how the scan worked. He showed her how he used it to help stabilize the new mutants when they needed it. All was going well, Mia was in the lounge talking to Kitty, Rouge, Ororo, Emma and Shalimar while the boys were having fun in the Dojo. When suddenly with no warning Mia eyes went white and she nearly fell over from her suddenly blindness. She was startled as much as most people were as this was what always happened just before she got a vision. The vision itself was like the dreams from every night, it consisted basically of flashes of herself with Jesse intimately entwined. When she could see again she was breathing heavy as she looked around and saw herself back in the lounge with the other girls. After she calmed down, not so much the shock but the fact that these dreams were getting more vivid and real it was being to scare her. Kitty, Rouge and Ororo didn't think any of this was strange as this always happened when Mia got a vision. Emma and Shalimar were not so calm at first Emma went to get Adam but Ororo calmly explained to the other two what was happening. Emma and Shalimar didn't know what to say so they stay silent. "What did you see?" asked Ororo. "Nothing." Replied Mia straight away, she knew they knew she was lying but wouldn't say anything more when they pressed for an answer.  
  
In the Dojo the exact same thing happened to Jesse only he was more surprised when it happened. He had been fighting an agent when the blindness hit and the agent got in some really good hits before anyone realized what was going on. Logan was the first to see Jesse's eyes and yelled to Brennan to shut down the simulation at once. Once they had they all ran into the Dojo in panic, Jesse's power was not visions so they had no idea what was going on. Jesse himself was scared beyond all recognition he told the others what happened, all except what he actually saw in the vision. Logan, Scott, Bobby and Kurt realized it was just like Mia's visions so they all decided to see what Adam and Xavier thought. The group walked into the med-lad everyone talking at once so you couldn't understand what any of them were saying. Silencing the others Logan said, "ok chuck, long story short Jesse here just had what seems like a vision. You know how Mia gets em and all well, he just did." Just as Logan said this Ororo rushed in too looking quite annoyed at the fact Mia wouldn't tell her what she saw, "Mia had a vision as well but she wont say what she saw." She explained. "What did you see?" Adam asked Jesse inquisitively. Jesse didn't say anything at first just looked at everyone in the room. He didn't really want to completely admit what he saw so said to Adam simply, "Well remember what were talking about the other day? Well along those lines. Actually I've been having similar dreams every time I sleep." He admitted very confused.  
  
Brennan looked at Jesse then Adam and back again as if he were trying to read their minds or at least their expressions. When he didn't have a clue on what was going on, "don't tell me you been holding back man." He said. It was Logan who broke the awkward silence that followed, "Hey Chuck you know what he saw, lets see if Mia may have saw the same thing?" he suggested this and with a nod from the Prof he wheeled the Prof out to the lounge where the other girls had told them Mia was in her room. On they way there Prof Xavier was trying to piece together what could have been happening to both Mia and Jesse. To be honest he had no idea but he knew if someone was manipulating their minds he couldn't let them get away with it. Jesse, Adam, Brennan and the others all followed Logan and Xavier to Mia's room. They cluttered the hallway as Logan pushed Xavier into Mia's room, no one but Jesse and Adam had any idea on what was happening and even they were very confused at what was happening. Prof Xavier spoke to Mia telepathically hoping she would answer, he had no idea what she was thinking as she had a full mental barrier up to him.  
  
~ Tell me what you saw no one else can hear~ he asked this way as he knew she wouldn't just tell him if they were like what Jesse had saw. As he spoke Mia looked away from everyone scared if she looked at any of them especially Jesse she would cry. Mia didn't say anything but flashed pictures of what she saw in her vision/dreams. And then spoke to him telepathically. Her thoughts sounded as if she were a robot completely void of emotion. ~All visions are either past or future and this is impossible so maybe its just wishful thinking. ~ No one spoke for a minute while Xavier tried to understand how Mia might be feeling. "Mia look at me." Xavier spoke aloud this time and when Mia finally looked at him he continued. "There is only one way to find out the truth." He said this hoping against all hope she would do what she knew he was talking about. He knew just from the look in her eye that she wouldn't. She shook her head "No I wont." She said simply trying to hold back the emotion that began to show in her eyes, the fear and love that she felt deep down and kept buried away at all times. She abruptly stood up wiping a tear from her cheek avoiding all eye contact with everyone who was watching her concerned she left the room quickly by phasing though the wall as Adam, Brennan and Jesse were blocking the doorway. She felt she just needed to get out of there. It was like the walls were closing in on her, not physically but emotionally. 


	12. Chapter Twleve The Experiment

Logan went to follow her as soon as Mia left the room, "Don't go Logan." said Xavier looking thoughtfully at where she had exited the room. "She needs time to think." He explained and Logan nodded understanding yet still wanting to help but not quite on what to do or say. The others had still been standing in the hall silently until Jesse said, "Um, I am getting the opinion she saw what I saw?" he asked hesitantly not really wanting the answer to be yes but at the same time he felt greatly relieved if it was so. If it was true and she had seen the same things in her dreams and vision then he knew he wasn't going crazy, the only problem would be the feelings he had developed for her over the last couple of days. What would happen if she didn't feel the same? Even if she did there was nothing either of them could do about it and he knew it. "Yes." Prof. Xavier said answering Jesse's question and he also heard his thoughts. "And as you already know it's very unlikely for it to happen." Xavier added. "You mean that." what Brennan was saying drifted off when he understood exactly what they were saying, instead of being upset he just laughed. "That's a good one." He said and kept laughing as he walked away from the group. He only laughed, as he didn't want to believe what the others were saying. Although outside he was laughing inside he was crying, this was his little sister. He wasn't upset about the fact that she was dreaming about Jesse, but from the fact that she was sad and hurt by something that most people took for granted.Love. He walked past everything as if it wasn't there. He shook his head as he walked trying to convince himself that if he didn't believe it, it wouldn't be true. He kept walking absent-mindedly until he was out in the garage. He saw Mia sitting and leaning against the wall on the other side of the area.  
  
She was curled up in a little ball with her head down buried in her arms, which were folded across her front so he couldn't see her face. He walked over to her slowly and sat down next to her. They were both silent for a few minutes and just sat there letting the silence envelope them. "Please tell me it isn't true." Brennan said quietly as he laid his head against the wall behind him. "It isn't true." Came Mia's muffled voice as she buried her face even deeper into her arms. "Is it a lie just for my benefit?" he asked holding back the emotion he felt, the sadness and helplessness in the situation, Mia didn't say anything for a second weighing the outcomes of each answer she could give, "yes." She answered honestly as she looked up just as Brennan looked over at her. Her eyes red from tears, but even through this she could see and feel her brother's sadness shown in his eyes. "I just," Mia paused trying to hold back the tears before continuing, "I always stayed away from others so that I would have a reason not to get close to anyone. And coming here there is you. and these feelings for Jesse. I don't know why they are there and I can't handle it." She said, as she began crying again not understanding anything of what was happening. Brennan laid her head on his shoulder; Mia didn't pull away as even though she couldn't feel it, it still made her feel better.  
  
Mia sat silently with Brennan for what felt like forever just sitting there. When a few hours had past it had grown dark outside and everyone inside was being to worry where Mia and Brennan had gone, they came back into the living areas of Sanctuary. Everyone look towards them not wanting to ask about where they had been but still wondered. Jesse wanted to run up to Mia, hug her and ask if she was ok but held back as he remembered her reaction when Brennan had hugged her. Adam broke the silence as he made a suggestion to try and work out why both Mia and Jesse were seeing these things. He wasn't quite sure how to do this but to start suggested they monitor both Mia and Jesse while they slept as both himself and Xavier had come to the conclusion that they were both sleeping at the time of the dreams, so if they monitor their brain waves and body function they may be able to get an idea why all this is happening. Both Mia and Jesse agreed as they were both frightened of why this could be happening and wanted to understand if it was real what they were feeling or just simulated for them to think it. The reason for this thought was that sometimes it was if someone had put these thoughts into their minds. Adam set up two bed/chairs in the Med-Lab where Jesse and Mia laid in the undergarments while Emma and Jean put sensors on their bodies so they could monitor them while they slept.  
  
Mia lay there just trying to focus on breathing and nothing else, the last time she has been monitored like this was when she was back in the laboratory being experimented on she felt a wave of fear wave over her as if she were back there and again tide to the metal table. A second later she realized she wasn't and calmed down slightly yet still felt scared. Emma could sense her fear spoke softly to her as she placed the sensors on her temples. "It will be ok. I'm sure of it." She smiled at Mia who was trying to ignore the uncertainty she felt coming from Emma. She knew as well as Emma did that there was always the possibility they everything would not be ok. Jesse looked over at Mia as she looked so frightened and he knew why. He remembered how she had told him about her time in the labs and he wished he could hold her hand and comfort her but it just reminded him that it would be useless and he could never truly express how he felt towards her. Adam gave Jesse and Mia a natural sedative to help them sleep. While everyone went to their rooms to sleep as instructed, Adam, Jean, Prof Xavier and Brennan stayed in the Med-Lab watching the scans as Mia and Jesse drifted into sleep. 


	13. Chapter Thirteen other Brothers

"Go get some sleep." Said Adam to Brennan as he watched him pace back and forth the length of the med-lab frustrated, "there isn't anything you can do at the moment." He said trying to convince him to go sounding as frustrated as Brennan looked. He couldn't understand why this was happening. He had looked into dreams when Jesse had initially told him about it but wasn't quite as worried about it as everyone had realistic dreams at some time in their life. "No I'm staying here." Insisted Brennan as he finally sat down and watched the screens. As he did so he began tapping his fingers on the table in front of him letting sparks fly across his fingertips. "If you don't stop that you may interrupt the computer." Spoke up Jean who had been checking Mia and Jesse's sensors making sure they were fine. She walked back over the Brennan, "they aren't even at the dream stage of their sleep yet. Nothing can be made of the scans yet." She said also trying to convince him to go to bed. "I'm not going anywhere until they wake up." Insisted Brennan as he stopped tapping the table and instead crossed his arms with a determined looked which told the others not to try and convince him anymore. Both Jesse and Mia slowly drifted into the dream state as they slept causing the others to become very apprehensive. The dream that both Mia and Jesse began to have proceeded just as the other dreams had. Out side in the Med-lab the readings that showed on the computer screens baffled all the people watching them. Both Mia and Jesse's bodies were completely normal except for the fact they were completely in sync.  
  
From the exact same heart beat and pulse to their brain waves. Exactly the same from head to toe and no one could explain it; it was if their dreams, which were the same to the very last detail, had the exact same effect on their physical bodies. What baffled the group the most was that neither Jesse nor Mia was using their powers, which showed that they were not the ones causing the dreams. In the dream it unfolded exactly the same as previous dreams. It wasn't until the point where the two usually woke did it become different. In their minds Mia lay contently in Jesse's warm arms for a moment savoring his touch when two men who had in no way disguised themselves burst into the room and grabbed Mia pulling her way from Jesse and out of the room. At the exact moment that Mia left the room in the dream Jesse woke up from the dream and the computer screen showed that Mia's heart rate had gone ecstatic. Adam rushed to Jesse wondering what had gone wrong, had their interference in the dreams caused something to go wrong. was this his fault? He thought as he reached Jesse who began to sit up and look over to Mia whose body was physically tensing up her hands gripping the handles of the med-lab chair until her knuckles were white. "What happened?" Adam asked worry showing in his voice. "Ashlocke burst in with another guy and they grabbed her and dragged her out," explained Jesse still watching Mia wondering what was happening to her.  
  
"Who was this other guy?" asked Brennan as he too rushed over to Jesse wanting to find out as much as he could about what might be happening to Mia. "I've never seen him before, and he had white blonde hair slicked back. Tall that's it I only saw him for a second." Jesse said as he shook his head as if to clear it. "Is there any way we can see what she is seeing?" Asked Prof Xavier unfamiliar to the system in Sanctuary. Adam walked back to the computers with Jesse and Brennan in hot pursuit. He brought up the information on Mia's readings as he also tapped into the actual dream she was having but tapping into the dream part of her mind. The picture came up on the screen and all five people gathered around to watch what was happening. Mia was in a white padded room with ragged clothes on. She banged onto the wall in frustration and tried to use her power to produce flame from her fingertips but all she got was a tiny spark and a whole lot of pain. She collapsed to the floor just as the door opened and the white haired man Jesse had described came into the room. Looking down on her with a small smirk on her face he spoke, his voice full of malice, "Nice to see you again Mia, I activated the chip dear old dad put in that twisted brain or yours."  
  
He said this as he produced a small electoral controller, Mia looked up at him frightened and breathing deeply from the shock she had just received. The man smiled as he pressed the button causing Mia to scream as the pain surge though her body as if someone was attacking her entire essence rather then just her body, as her blood curdling scream rang out she clutched the back of her head where the pain was most intent. In the dream Mia passed out from the pain causing the screen everyone was watching to go blank. Jean spoke aloud as everyone was silent from what they had seen. "It's Pietro." She said simply sounding worried. "Yes it is." Agreed the Prof. Looking over at Mia thoughtfully. "Who is that?" asked Brennan looking from Prof Xavier to Jean and then back again obviously confused. "He is a natural mutant who can run like the wind" Jean said and then paused not knowing quite what else to say until Prof Xavier added, "he is also one of Mia's two adoptive brothers. The other you already know. He is Kurt." Brennan froze he didn't know what to say how could a person do this to a person who was actually his family.  
  
"And the chip he spoke of?" Jesse asked seeing that Brennan was obviously to shock to answer. "It shuts down her powers completely. She can't use them no matter how much she tried. It also drains her energy leaving her weaker then a normal human being." Explained Jean watching Brennan carefully. She knew what it was like when someone hurt someone you cared about, she also knew that you would do anything to stop the people who were doing it. "He can also cause her extreme pain as you saw," added Prof. Xavier. "It is like a sub-dermal governor but different, and is buried in her spinal cord where it meets the brain. If we try to remove it there is a 99% chance she will die. And the other 1% will leave her paralyzed even with her regenerative abilities. As if it is tried to more is deactivates shredding her spine cord." He continued sadly, he felt he had let Mia down in this aspect. She had had this chip in her mind for years and they could do nothing about it. "I'll kill him, when I find him I'm going to kill him." Said Brennan angrily as he stood up pure hatred showing in his eyes. Jesse didn't say anything but he thought to himself, `Not if I get to him first.' When the Prof looked at him he looked away not showing the solitary tear that rolled down his face as he watched Mia. He felt so useless not being able to help her. 


	14. Chapter Fourteen Waking Up

For the rest of the night Adam and Prof Xavier went to bed as Adam had explained that the most plausible explanation of what happened was that Ashlocke had taken control of Mia's dreams which had somehow linked with Jesse's. Adam wasn't quite sure if this was intended but it had happened just the same. They had both decided to wait until morning to go over further action, as they had no idea where Ashlocke and Pietro were let alone their motive for doing this. While they went to bed Jean, Jesse, and Brennan stayed up to watched Mia and the computer screens to make sure she would be ok and tried to figure out what could be done to bring Mia back. When it was very late Brennan pulled up a chair and sat on it backwards so he could lean on the back next to Mia. He sat there watching her wishing he could beat Pietro and Ashlocke to a pulp until they let Mia go. When everyone else woke up the next morning Logan, Scott, Ororo, Adam and Prof Xavier found Brennan pacing back and forth in the med-lab and driving Jean crazy. While Bobby, Kurt, Rouge and Kitty found Jesse doing the same in the eating area. "Vat are you doing?" asked Kurt with a confused look on his face as he began to make his breakfast. He couldn't help but keep looking up at Jesse, as he wouldn't stop pacing. "Trying to figure out why Pietro and Ashlocke kidnapped yours and Brennan's sister in her dream." Jesse replied with an annoyed edge to his voice as Kurt nearly choked on his cereal "vat?" he spluttered as he barley swallowed the spoonful he had been eating. He was shocked at the fact Jesse had mentioned Mia as his sister as he knew she hadn't mentioned that he was one of her adoptive brothers. The others had also stopped what they were doing also in shock of what Jesse said, "when the dream ended usually ended Ashlocke and Pietro kidnapped her and she is still asleep but her mind is stuck in her dream." Jesse explained to their stunned faces. "I'm guessing Ashlocke is that new mutant Mia told us about who is like her in a way?" Kitty asked Jesse looking very worried and scared at the same time. If Ashlocke could get Mia then what match were they against him. Jesse wondered if he should tell them by the look that flashed across Kitty's face. In the end he nodded slowly hoping they wouldn't freak out. Surprisingly none of them did, instead they went up to the med-lab where Adam ordered Brennan & Jesse in a voice of authority to go to bed as jean had when he had gotten up. At first Brennan resisted saying he wouldn't leave until Mia woke up, until he realized Adam sounded as if he had no say in the matter and gave in, while Jesse quietly obliged. They left the med-lab and went towards their rooms slowly and quietly. The rest of the group congregated in the lounge area to talk about what had happened though the night. Before they left Adam set the computers to alert them of any change in Mia's condition.  
  
Brennan went back to his room and sat down not wanting to sleep and just waited for something happen. While Jesse made his way back to the med-lab when he saw that the others had left. He sat in the chair next to Mia turning it back around first to the way it was supposed to be. He didn't know quite what to do, as he knew she wouldn't be able to feel his touch, but he still wanted to comfort her in some way. Ever since he began to have the dreams he felt like he had a connection with her, which in turn had pushed him to get to know her over the past few days. Inside her dream Mia had only a few minutes ago met Ashlocke and she wouldn't mind never meeting him again. She was curled up in a little ball in the corner of the room as she let her tears slowly roll down her cheeks as she just let go. Her skin became tingly with a slight simmer to it, which you wouldn't be able to see unless you were really looking this was how her skin looked in its natural state. While outside the dream Jesse held onto Mia's hand not caring if something happened and he got hurt, all he cared about was that he cared for her and wanted to help no matter what happened. Her skin became shimmery but Jesse didn't know what it meant so he didn't let go. He didn't feel pain so he didn't think it had anything to do with her real skin but something that might be happening in her dream. He just held on to her hand and in Mia's dream she just slowly faded out of the room. She woke to find Jesse fast asleep with his head lying on her stomach as he hugged her.  
  
Mia froze as she saw Jesse's warm skin touching her own, not because of his touch but because she could actually feel his touch. She saw the look on his face; it definitely was not a look of agony, which confused her, as usually when her skin was as in its natural state with him touching her he would be in excruciating pain. She squeezed his hand to make sure she wasn't dreaming and accidentally woke him up at the same time. He sat up properly and "your awake," he said smiling at her glad to see her up "you ok?" he asked at her confused and slightly worried look as she watched his expression. "Yea I am. You?" Mia replied wondering if Jesse was just very good at hiding the pain he should be feeling but didn't seem to. "Yea, I woke up when Ashlocke and Pietro took you." Jesse explained smiling at her wondering why she was acting so weird towards him. "Oh you know him?" she asked Jesse surprised. "Now I do." Jesse replied and squeezed her hand comfortingly until her realized she couldn't feel it, or so he though. Mia smiled and looked at the door when everyone except Jean as she was asleep rushed into the med-lab as they had been alerted to a change in her status though their COM links. As they came to the door Jesse noticed Mia's skin change to the color she normally looked and she also dropped his hand. He looked at her confused for a second before also looking over to the others. 


	15. Chapter Fifteen Temporary Solution

"Your awake!" exclaimed Brennan excitedly as he came into the room and hugged Mia tightly squeezing her without even thinking of the consequences. When he realized what he'd was doing he pulled back really quickly not want to make her upset again he began to apologize straight away, "sorry I didn't-" until Mia cut him of, "Don't be it. It helps sometimes, even when I can't feel it, it can help. The only reason I got upset last time was because sometimes I'm more sensitive then usual, and I was sort of slightly upset as it was," she explained smiling up at her brother. "I did tell, well more of an order Brennan and Jesse to sleep, but obviously they ignored me," Adam spoke with an amused yet annoyed look on his face as he stared at both Jesse and Brennan sternly as they both looked anywhere but towards Adam sheepishly, and seeing this Mia could only laughed. "What happened in the dream?" asked Adam and the Prof Xavier simultaneously when Mia had stopped laughing, but this in itself causes her to smile. She knew she would seem weird seeming so happy after what had happened but she felt that it was much better then acting gloomy. "Um I'm not sure, the dream just kind of. faded and then I woke up, a few seconds later you guys came in." Explained Mia not quite sure if she should voice what her theory was to what had happened in the dream but decided not to and kept her thoughts and feelings just closed enough so neither Prof Xavier, nor Emma would suspect she was hiding something. "The only problem there is what happens if they come back again?" Kurt said and looked around at everyone in the silence that followed.  
  
"Well how about I just don't sleep until we come up with a solution?" Suggested Mia looking uneasy about the suggestion but knew it was the only viable way at this stage, as she didn't want to be at the hands of Pietro and Ashlocke again. "its not like I haven't done it before." Mia quickly added to the disapproving looks everyone was throwing at her as soon as she had suggested it. "Yes, but last time near the end of two weeks you got really irritable," Logan replied justifying their looks, "its not like your not irritable all the time," Mia retorted gaining a smile from many of the X-men. "Well we just have to find an answer to all this before then," suggested Adam not exactly knowing what Mia had meant by the last statement but said this as he knew there was nothing else they would be able to do until they found an answer. "But if you need to sleep you will but just make sure someone knows as we don't want you getting hurt," Adam continued while giving Mia the same stern look Jesse and Brennan had gotten only a minute before. " We will deal with everything Ashlocke and Pietro do as it comes," Adam finished positively with a smile on his face, his statement was followed with sounds of agreement from everyone else as they too felt the same way.  
  
Mia nodded and quietly decided to go back to her room to think while Prof Xavier and Adam went over all the information they had colleted from both hers and Jesse's scans during the dream. With a sigh Mia sat down on her bed thinking about everything that had happened that morning. Her right hand absent-mindedly moved to the base of her skull where the chip Magneto (her father,) had placed there when she was just a toddler. As she sat there silently Mia was started when there was a knock on the door, she quickly checked with her mind and found it was Jesse who was standing out there. "Come in," Mia sounded deflated as she spoke not on purpose but it had just come out that way. When Jesse came into the room he sat down in a chair across from her and watched her carefully as if he were still worried she might not be ok. "Um Mia, I need to ask about what happened in the med- lab." He stated slowly as if he did know what to say or if he should even say this at all. "Why my skin was shimmery huh?" Mia asked knowing that was exactly what Jesse was wondering about and just looked at her hands as if looking at Jesse would make it all seemed too real. "Yes that, and why you held my hand and then let it go. I know it could just be you didn't want me holding your hand in the first place or just. I don't know what to think really." Admitted Jesse sounding very confused while he tried to get Mia's eye contact.  
  
Mia paused before answering Jesse's questions slowly not quite sure how to explain at all, before she spoke she looked over to Jesse looking him straight in his blue eyes, "ok, when my skin is shimmery, its in its natural state, no shielding to make it safe for others. My theory is the energy from you helped me get out of the dream by your presence being there with me in some way. It helped me over come their, well Ashlocke's power over my dream and soul. I changed my skin back to the protected way it usually is when the others came in so they wouldn't be hurt. And I let go of your hand cause not because I didn't want you holding my hand, but I didn't know if something would happen and I'd hurt you. I didn't want to hurt you." Mia admitted with a small smile on her face. "So even with your real skin I didn't get hurt. How is that?" Jesse asked still confused but was starting to accept what Mia was explaining. "I don't know, maybe it was a one time thing and it would hurt next time. Um but maybe we could ask the Prof. He has this theory that there maybe someone might be immune to my skin," replied Mia. "Could you change your skin to normal again please? To test his theory." Jesse asked Mia but she didn't say anything for a few seconds as she thought about if she should do this or not. "I don't want to hurt you," Mia said not wanting to do it out of fear of causing Jesse pain. "I know," replied Jesse earnestly, "but I just need to know if what happened in the Med-lab was real. Please!" Jesse continued and all Mia could do was sigh as she let her barrier over her skin go and let watched as her skin again became shimmer as he changed from protected to its normal state. 


End file.
